


A Talk

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [3]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Dadgerclops, Ice Cream, M/M, No one dies sorry gamers, dadmao, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao and Badgerclops hold an audience with the king





	A Talk

“So what’s the plan?” I ask Mao Mao over the wind as we fly to the castle. “Simple. We obtain guardianship of Adorabat. Then I have a nice friendly chat with the king about the lack of any child services.” Mao Mao says. “Okay. Cool, cool. Do I get to be a part of the yelling, I mean- friendly and nice conversation?” I ask. “You would. But I need you to distract Adorabat and take her somewhere else while I talk to the king.” Mao Mao tells. “Aw, Man! Why?!” I exclaim. “Because I’m going to say words that Adorabat should not know at her age.” Mao Mao explains. “What words?” Adorabat asks as she clings to me. “Grown up words that only grown ups can use, sweety.” Mao Mao answers. “Whoa! Cool! I wanna learn ‘em!” Adorabat exclaims. “See what I mean?” Mao Mao says. I guess I do. “Fine.” I grumble as I cross my arms. 

We reach the castle and Mao Mao parks the Sky-Bike near the entire.  _ BEEP! BEEP!  _ The Bike beeps as Mao Mao locks it as we head inside. “So… you excited, Adorabat?” I ask. “I’m always excited!” She answers. “Yes. Well, this shouldn’t take very long, given the lack of any structure it should be a quick and easy process.” Mao Mao mentions. “You know... I didn’t realize you were so passionate about this stuff, dude.” I mention. Mao Mao shrugs. “I just think that children should be cared for. Made to feel safe and loved. Never abandoned or felt unloved.” Mao Mao answers as he looks off sadly. It takes more willpower than I’d like to admit to avoid just breaking down and taking Mao Mao into my arms and giving him a kiss. Makeup for all that time he was alone and ignored. But I can’t. I won’t. “That’s… really sweet and cool of you, Mao Mao. In fact… I would say it’s outright  ** _heroic_ ** .” I praise. I don’t miss the blush Mao Mao gets, or the smile that blooms on his face. “Of course it is! I am a hero after all!” He says as he puffs out his chest and stands a bit taller. 

“So… any idea where we go?” I ask. Mao Mao deflates slightly. “S-sure I do! We go… that way?” He points in a random direction. I cross my arms. “Are you sure, dude?” I ask. “We should go that way!” Adorabat exclaims as they point in a different direction. “Why is that, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. “Because I can hear the king that way!” She explains. “Really? How?” I cup my ear. “I don’t hear anything?” I point out. “Trust me!” She says as she lightly tugs on my ear. “Sure. Coming, Mao Mao?” I ask. “Yeah, yeah.” He grumbles. 

We follow Adorabat from hallway to hallway. Left, right, left, left, right. “Adorabat, are you-?” “We’re here!” She exclaimed as we enter the throne room with the king perched on his throne. “Huh, you got good ears, Adorabat.” I point out. Adorabat giggles as I flick one of her ears. “Ahem. Your majesty?” King Snugglemane looks up from his Nimblemblo Twitch. “Ah! Mr. Sheriff! What brings you here on this fine day~?” He asks. I see Mao Mao ready himself for a full out argument. “We have come to obtain legal guardianship over Adorabat.” Mao Mao says in his “no nonsense” voice. “Oh? Is that all? Huh. I kinda thought you already did?” King Snugglemane says. Mao Mao sighs. “No. We did not. Can we rectify this?” He asks. “Sure. Oh, Pinky~! Please grab the adoption papers~!” He calls in a sing song tone. Mao Mao looks completely confused.

“Wow, that was easy.” I point out. “Does this mean we can get adoption ice cream?!” Adorabat exclaims. “Ah yeah, we totally should! Good thinking Adorabat!” I agree as I do the flippy high five with her. “Not yet! We still need to “talk” to him about the lack of child services!” Mao Mao exclaims. “Oh, right! After that we can get ice cream.” I nod. “What’s this about  _ “child services” _ ?” King Snugglemane asks. Mao Mao turns and points an accusing finger at the king. “Due to the lack of child services in YOUR kingdom, Adorabat lost a leg! No orphanage, no foster system! Why does your kingdom not have these precautions in place?!” Mao Mao spits. “Oh my! ...What is this “ _ foster system” _ you speak of?” King Snugglemane asks in confusion. “IT’S- Wait. You don’t know what foster care is?” Mao Mao calms down. “No! And to answer the orphanage question, we DID have one. Three kings ago we had one, but all orphans were either adopted or grew out of the orphanage. Thus rendering an orphanage pointless and shutting down. Given the Ruby Pure Heart was protecting us, not a lot of children lost their parents via violence.” The king points out. 

“But what if the children where-” Mao Mao starts, but then stops and looks and me. Mao Mao gestures for me to cover Adorabat’s ears. I pull Adorabat close and cover her ears. “Badgerclops? Is it hug time?” Adorabat asks as she hugs me . Mao Mao nods and looks back to the king. “...What if the children were abandoned?” Mao Mao asks. “...I… don’t have an answer for that… I never had to think about this until now… this was all instilled before I became king.” King Snugglemane struggles. “But could you please explain this “foster care” concept, please?” 

  
  


** _One long winded explanation of the foster care system later…_ **

“...and that’s the gist of it.” Mao Mao finishes. Wow that took forever! I look down at Adorabat who I haven’t heard a peep from in a while. Geez, that took so long Adorabat fell asleep! “My my! That could be just the thing we need! Thank you, sheriff!” King Snugglemane giggles. “Your welcome?” Mao Mao says, still confused. 

“Ahem!” Pinky coughs as he holds a sheet of paper. “Ah! Thank you, Pinky! Please, come hither so that you may sign.” King Snugglemane invites. Mao Mao looks back and me and I shrug at him. I guess this didn’t go quite the way he planned?

** _Some paperwork later…_ **

“Dude, why so glum?” I ask Mao Mao. “I was expecting more of a battle I guess?” Mao Mao shrugs sadly. “Hey, not everything needs to be a big deal. And besides, you probably just helped a lot of kids in the future.” I point out. “I guess…” Mao Mao mumbles. “Also, your ice cream is melting.” I tell. “Oops!” Mao Mao exclaims as he rushes to lick his ice cream. “Enjoying your ice cream, Adorabat?” I ask as take in the view of her, covered in grape ice cream. “Yeah!” She yells. “Somebody’s gonna need a bath when we get home~.” I sing. Mao Mao pulls out a napkin and wipes some of the ice cream off Adorabat, much to her displeasure. “Noooo…” Adorabat whines. “Adorabat, it won’t feel good when your fur becomes all sticky. Besides, heroes must stay clean!” Mao Mao says as he cleans more ice cream off. 

“Fine.” Adorabat pouts as she lets Mao Mao clean off more ice cream. Mao Mao manages to wipe off most of the ice cream. “There! Now you won’t be as sticky.” Mao Mao says with a satisfied huff. “Clean as a whistle.” I whistle. “”Of course, we can’t just let our daughter run around all sticky now can we?” Mao Mao points out. I try to ignore my heart doing a back flip at Mao Mao calling Adorabat OUR daughter. Like we are together, in a romantic relationship. Kissing and stuff. Waking up in each other’s arms. The unconditional love in those stunning green eyes-. I shake my head. “Badgerclops, your ice cream.” Mao Mao points to my ice cream which is starting to melt onto my hand. “Shoot!” I exclaim as I try to lick it up. Suddenly, Mao Mao licks my hand. “UM?! Dude?!” I exclaim. Don’t panic, Badgerclops! DON’T PANIC! “It was going to run onto you and I’m out of napkins.” Mao Mao says causally like he didn’t just lick my hand. I shake my head. “W-whatever.” I shrug off, shaken. “L-let’s head home soon. I wanna catch the newest episode of  _ Cam and Dax: Freelance Sheriffs! _ ” I say.

“Yeah, I’m kinda tired.” Says Adorabat as she rubs her eyes. We finish of our ice cream and head back to the Aero-Bike. I look at Mao Mao who’s carrying a sleepy Adorabat. Mao’s a good dad. I bet we would also be a good boyfriend- I mean husband- I mean-?! I slap my face. Get a hold of yourself, man! “Badgerclops, are you coming or not?!” Mao Mao calls. “C-coming!” I say as I pick up the pace. 

Just shove it down, Badgerclops. Shove. It. Down.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao: I’m ready to throw down for my child!  
King Snugglemane: You don’t have too. :)  
Mao Mao: *Clearly disappointed* Oh :/
> 
> Sorry to those that thought this was going to be badgerclops and Mao Mao killing the king. The whole “regicide” thing was meant to be hyperbolic and stuff :/ MY BAD! I just meant that Mao Mao was ready to throw down a king that didn’t care for the babies. Which turned out to not be the case at all. Mao Mao didn’t even get to say a swear! So yeah… thank you all for reading and stuff!


End file.
